Overture
by Sulsul
Summary: The sea is no longer the sapphire color it used to be.  Instead, it's bright red, bright blood red.  Rated M for later chapters.  Post season 2, Sebastian/Ciel.


**Overture**

_**Chapter 1: ****Diabolus, 1889**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler. But I sure as hell would love to own Sebastian Michaelis._

* * *

Delicious.

These three syllables were the best way to describe his master. He longed to run his long fingers through the dark tresses of his mane, he longed to whisper seductive words into his innocent ears, and he wanted to smother him, both mentally and physically. He no longer wanted to hold back his strength and he had the utmost desire to kill. Unfortunately for Sebastian Michaelis, one hell of a butler, this was impossible for he was owned, branded, by his master, a mere child with fiercely burning sapphire eyes.

* * *

6 months had passed since Ciel's transformation, or rather his reawakening, as a demon. The sea of blue that used to frame his beautiful face was replaced with a deep blood red hue. One could no longer swim within the depths of his soul anymore. They would end up swimming in blood, tainted blood that stained everything it came across.

Sebastian was kneeling on the ground by the bedside, buttoning Ciel's shirt. The relationship between them have morphed into an understanding that they were the same, equals, the exact same kind of evil that hell devoured willingly. But neither party was willing to go to hell quite yet. As the butler began to tie the strings of Ciel's shirt together, his hand was slapped away.

"You're too gentle."

"My apologies my lord. I do not wish to harm you in the slightest way."

"You're lying."

His master was correct. Sebastian longed to tie the tie just a tad tighter. A noose around his master's neck would be very fitting. An inwardly bitter Sebastian re-tied the tie and then stood up, bowing as his master lifted himself off the bed walked languidly towards the window. As the warm rays of sun hit his face, a devious grin appeared on his master's face.

"Sebastian, how much do you want to kill me?"

The butler remained silent as he poured invisible tea into a tea cup and made his way to his master with it. Ciel waited for a response but received nothing. And silence was not the answer that Ciel was looking for.

Suddenly, Ciel had Sebastian pinned to the wall. The child's ruby red eyes looked into the eyes of his servant. It was strange, to see a small child, who looked all of 13 years old, pinning a man who looked at least 25 against the wall. Despite the height difference between the two with Sebastian towering over Ciel's petite body, Ciel was indeed strong. Newly born demons were always strong when they first burst forth from the womb of hell. For now, even Sebastian's strength was no match for Ciel's. However, Ciel's strength would eventually fade, simmer down into nothing but a small fire rather than the roaring flames he now had in his possession. Ciel knew this and planned on making use of his newfound strength to the fullest extent until it was no longer capable of being exploited.

Ciel nuzzled his face into the chest of his butler, sensing the smell of arousal in the air. He made his way up to the butler's neck and bit him. Sebastian responded with a growl which only pushed Ciel to bite down harder. Blood sprung from the puncture Ciel made and he began to lap up the blood slowly, darting his tongue along the butler's usually unmarred and perfect neck. The metallic taste of this fellow fiend's blood sent chills down Ciel's spine. It was delicious, the feeling of superiority, the feeling of domination, and most of all, the feeling of pure satisfaction.

Lust. Ciel kissed the puncture he had just made as it began to heal rapidly. He planted soft kisses along Sebastian's neck, making his butler breathe in sharply. If only Ciel was still in his human form or an already adjusted demon, then Sebastian would easily overpower him. And instead of Ciel planting the kisses on Sebastian's neck, Sebastian would be the one ravaging his blue-eyed master. His blood boiled with both desire and anger as Ciel's kisses trailed from his neck to his jaw line. Sebastian felt his throat tighten, wanting more than anything to throw Ciel to the ground and rip off his clothing. Ciel chuckled inwardly at his butler's reactions. Ciel knew that this ability to dominate would not last for eternity. However, for now, just now, he was enjoying every moment of it. Seeing Sebastian squirm under him made his inner demon roar within him, strengthening him, feeding him more and more. The ability to sin and to sin willingly was intoxicating.

The devious grin that sprouted on his face grew into a haunting smile. He could feel how much Sebastian wanted to kill him, to hurt him, but most of all, to devour him. The bond between them, the contract, made it almost impossible for his usually emotionless butler to keep anything from him. The desire to kill, the need to wring his neck, and the seething manifestation of death coursed through both their veins along with the desire to mate, to rip his clothes off, to take him as his own. These strong emotions of impending doom and lust fulfilled Ciel, especially since they were coming from Sebastian. His appetite for such hatred was always satiated by the mere feelings from his butler, a fellow doomed soul.

Ciel licked his butler's lips, making Sebastian's eyes widen at the uncalled for act. Sebastian growled once again but his eyes were burning. Ciel met fire with fire with his own ruby eyes and growled in return. A mix of desire and lust made him tremble within. However, despite the want to continue their sin, Ciel backed away from Sebastian and laughed outwardly. It was an evil laugh. A devious laugh fit for Satan himself. Sebastian was both bothered from the inability to do more than just lean against the wall and angered by Ciel's control over him. Ciel flashed Sebastian a devious smile and walked towards the door, knowing exactly what the butler felt, exactly what Ciel was capable of doing to him, and he absolutely loved it.

Ciel Phantomhive was the perfect demon.

* * *

The mark on Sebastian remained on his porcelain skin for the rest of the day. A mark, made by a fellow demon, did not heal as nicely and as quickly as Sebastian liked. It disgusted him but there was nothing he could do. The continuous need to feed on his master's soul was never extinguished despite Ciel's rebirth. Sebastian had tasted that once existing soul and to this day, the taste still consumed him. However, he would never be able to take a single, fulfilling bite of that soul. Instead, he was faced with Ciel's constant need to taste Sebastian. Once in a while, Ciel would attack Sebastian just to get a taste of his blood. There was something in the much older demon's blood that made him mad. Although, the act of being marked by a child disgusted and taunted Sebastian, the feeling of having sharp fangs puncture his skin aroused him. Ciel as a demon and Ciel as a human were completely different in their own aspects. But the dark depths of what once contained a soul still made Sebastian long for what was once there.

The mark began to tingle, yet another symptom of their contract. The back of his hand began to burn incessantly, making Sebastian take off the white glove with his fangs. The symbol of their contract began to glow and its light grew stronger and stronger as the tingling from Ciel's mark on Sebastian also grew stronger. It was an addicting presence, an addicting feeling that fed Sebastian's very insatiable appetite. He knew very little on why his master's desire for him made him so hungry. His own ruby eyes glowed as well, they were the only light in the darkness that completely shrouded him.

His master wanted him. Sebastian made his way back to his master's room. The dark hallway masked Sebastian's already blank face until he reached the door. Grasping the handle and turning it, Sebastian came face to face with the Devil.

* * *

I haven't written a fanfiction in a long while and I absolutely love Kuroshitsuji, especially Sebastian Michaelis. I originally posted this as a shorter, much more condensed version. However, I felt the urge to continue this story and expand upon it. I only have a minuscule idea of what I want to do with this story so please let me know if you have any suggestions. Please R & R as well. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this. If not, go grab some chocolate and release some endorphins into your body. :)


End file.
